StarFox: Illusions
by VG-All-Star
Summary: When Krystal tries to bring James McCloud back to life it surprisingly works, but when things start getting a little paranormal around StarFox, Fox begins to question if it was a good idea. Rated for violence. R&R!
1. Prologue

Authors Note: Um, I don't own nothing on the StarFox games, but the characters I may make up are owned by me, of course. Um, enjoy:)

**STARFOX: ILLUSIONS**

Prologue:

Triple Trouble

"I'm okay Krystal!" A lone voice echoed. "But Fox, you don't seem yourself..."

Inside the mothership named GreatFox, the Fox, Krystal andFalco gathered in their usual hangout on the deck. "What do you mean I don't seem myself, Krystal? I'm me!" Fox exclaimed. Krystal looked at Falco. "Fox boy's havin' some personal issues, that's all." Falco explained to her. Krystal looked back at Fox. "What kind of issues?" She asked. "Nothing that concerns you guys!" Fox yelled.** "**Fox, you know if you have any problems, I read what your mind to find out." Krystal warned. "Listen, Krystal, Falco, I'm fine. I have no problems at all... We've just got done destroying the Aparoids and I'm a little tired, that's all..." Falco looked at him suspiciously. "No. I think there's more than that Fox. You miss someone." Falco said. Fox looked towards Falco and sighed. He got up and headed towards his room.

"This is the worst I've ever seen Fox..." Krystal said. "Yeah." Falco agreed. "But I'm sure all he needs is just some time alone, that's all." "But, who could he miss, everyone is still alive. Peppy's okay, General Peppers still in the hospital, but he's making a full recovery, and even Wolf and his team are still around in the Lylat System. Who could he possibly miss?"Krystasl asked. "His father."Falco said. Krystal looked out into space. She had forgotten his father, James McCloud. She then also got up and headed out for the elevator. "Goin' somewhere?"Falco yelled out to Krystal. "Yes." She said. "Planet Venom." Falco looked at her as his jaw dropped. "Are you crazy or something? You wanna commit suicide?" "Are you coming or not?"

Falco just looked at her. He then shrugged and said, "Fine, I'll tag along, got nothin' better to do anyway." Falco hopped in the elevator with Krystal and they both went down to the cargo hold, where the Arwings were awaiting. They both climbed in one and got ready for takeoff. "Hey ROB, set a course for Venom." Falco ordered. "Don't tell Fox where we're going either." Krystal added. "Setting coordinates for Planet Venom." ROB said. The two airwings launched out of the Great Fox.

"So, why are we goin' to Venom again?"Falco asked. "You're going to show me where Fox's father died.**" **Krystal answered."Why?"

Krystal thought for a second, then said,** "**To cheer a certain fox up..."

**Wow crazy Prologue huh? I know it may suck a bit, but this is only my second story. Chapter 1 coming soon.**


	2. A New Mission

**Author's Note: **Back with chapter 1. For those of you who reviewed my story, thanks ever so much for giving me that much needed info. I'll make great use of your advice. :)

Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding StarFox, I just make cool related stories about it, that's all...

**-StarFox: Illusions-**

Chapter 1: A New Mission

"Looks like we're en route to Planet Venom, Krystal. Happy?"

Two Arwings were flying through a lonely part of the Lylat System. Outer space around the aircrafts was dark, and no stars could be found.

"Hello? Earth to Krystal?" Falco said, making sure Krystal wasn't falling asleep on him.

"I'm here Falco." Krystal answered.

Falco eyed Krystal with a confused look and knew something was on her mind. He pushed a button that made the Arwing switch to auto-pilot and crossed his feet on the footstool he made Slippy create.

"So, thinkin' about fox boy, eh?" Falco asked.

"Yes..." Krystal said.

Falco then closed his eyes and slumped on his chair, looking bored. Krystal then set her Arwing on auto pilot and she sat. Falco peaked one eye open and saw Krystal staring off into space again.

"You think too much Krystal. Fox is fine, okay? He just misses his old man, that's all..."

"Falco, I know Fox misses his father. I've lost loved ones too, you know..." Krystal paused. She held her head low as Falco glanced at her.

"...But, that's why we're going to Venom. I'm going to try and bring Fox's father back to life."

Falco looked stunned. He quickly shook his head and regained his composure.

"You can do that?" Falco asked, anxious for an answer.

Krystal glanced at Falco at the communication monitor, then turned her head towards space again.

"I... I don't know..." she answered back. "But I'm going to try."

"You realize that Venom is no picnic, and even getting there is tough. Are you really going to risk your life just to make Fox happy?"

"Yes."

"Well, people really do crazy things when they're in love..." Falco teased.

Krystal blushed.

"Shut up, Falco!" She yelled back.

Falco chuckled. He then shut his eyes and stretched. He started folding his arms under his head and looked as if he was about to fall asleep.

"Well, you'd better get some shuteye, Krystal. Planet Venom is a long way from here."

"Huh? Shuteye? But shouldn't someone keep awake just in case bogeys are on our tail?"

Krystal then looked over to the monitor to see Falco snoring. She sighed as the two Arwings drifted farther into space.

---------------

Fox was inside the GreatFox searching for Krystal. He roamed the halls of the mothership, looking in room after room until finally he saw a familiar green toad in the laboratory. He looked as if Slippy was working on something. Bolts and nuts were everywhere in the Laboratory.

"Uh, Slippy? What are you working on? And does it take all of these supplies to make it?" Fox asked, watching were he stepped as sharp metallic objects was seen on the floor. He made his way towards Slippy.

"Slippy?"

Fox noticed earphones was in Slippy's ears. He was bobbing his head back and forth, as if it was rock music playing. Fox glanced over and saw that the earphones were connected to Slippy's i-pod.

Fox grinned as he slowly made his way towards the i-pod and turned it up to max volume. Slippy jumped high at the overpowering sound.

"Yipe!" Slippy yelped.

Slippy turned to see a snickering fox. He then took of his earphones and shook his arms in the air.

"Fox! What gives? I didn't even hear you come in!"

"Of course you didn't. Anyways, what are you working on now? It had better not be pointless like your other unnecessary inventions!" Fox stated.

"Oh! Have a look!" Slippy said.

Slippy jumped out of the way to reveal a hideous looking contraption. It was a toaster, but it had a badly broken handle, no place to put bread and it was colored pink.

"I was working on it all day today, and now I'm finally finished! What do ya think?"

"Three words Slippy..." Fox started, "...pointless and hideous. What the hell is that thing?"

"Well, you always complained that the toaster needed fixing!"

"Yeah, but know you've made it worse!"

Slippy started to form tears in his eyes.

"Fox... I... I... I'm so...sorry. -sniff- I just thought I'd...y'know -sniff-...help."

Fox sighed as he patted Slippy on the back.

"Sorry, Slippy. My bad."

Slippy smiled back at Fox.

"But don't try building anything without my say-so, got it?" Fox said.

"Got it!" Slippy answered.

"Now, back to my main question. Have you seen Krystal?"

"No Fox. In fact, I haven't seen Falco around either."

Fox rubbed his chin. You could tell he was thinking.

"_Hmmm... If they aren't on the GreatFox, they must have taken off somewhere..."_He thought.

Out of nowhere Fox and Slippy's watches started buzzing. Fox's watch was glowing orange an Slippy's glowed green.

"It must be Peppy calling us. Report to the Briefing Room Slippy!" Fox ordered.

"Right!" Slippy responded.

They both took the elevator down to the top floor of the GreatFox, where the Briefing Room was.

They went up flights of floors and arrived in a hall in which four rooms where present. Fox and Krystal's room to the left, Falco and Slippy's room to the right. Fox and Slippy went past the rooms and headed for the door straight ahead. They entered to find a old grey haired bunny and a robot.

The robot seemed to work on the computer and the rabbit sat on the chair in the center of the room. This was the cockpit of the GreatFox.

"Peppy! Fox McCloud and Slippy Toad reporting!" Fox stated.

The rabbit, Peppy, turned to see them, but then looked around more to see if Falco and Krystal were around.

"Where's Falco and Krystal?" Peppy asked.

"They aren't on board. They may have taken off somewhere." Slippy answered.

"Well, we can do without them. General Pepper has a quick mission for you to do."

Peppy pressed a button to make a huge screen came down from the ceiling. An old hound dog was visible on the screen. He was accompanied by a toad similar to Slippy but was a lot older.

"Members of StarFox..." The hound dog, General Pepper, started, "...the planet of Euria is in peril."

"What's the situation, General?" Fox replied.

"Well," the toad, Beltino began, "...a unidentified bogey has appeared in the skies. We need you and your team to take the bogey out."

"Can't you contact anyone, dad?" Slippy asked.

"Communications are down, son..." Beltino stated.

"What of the Euria army?" Fox asked.

"The army was ambushed by the bogey. They only thing the army could do was to evacuate the citizens away to the outskirts, where it's safe, until it chases after them." Pepper explained.

"That's where we come in, right General?" Peppy asked.

"Of course. Defeat that bogey before it finds and destroys the entire planet. I'm counting on you StarFox! Pepper out!"

"Well, we may have to do this without Krystal or Falco. So Slippy, you cover the ground to save any struggling survivors. I'll be above ground in an Arwing, destroying the bogey. That's the simplest I can make this plan." Fox explained.

"Okay Fox! Boy, Falco and Krystal sure did pick a wrong time to go sight seeing in the Lylat System." Slippy said.

"We can do it without them. ROB, set a course for Planet Euria!" Fox ordered.

"Affirmative." ROB retaliated.

"Be careful out there Fox. We don't know what we're dealing with here." Peppy explained, worried.

"Right." Fox agreed.

"Get prepped and go, guys. The Arwings are ready!"

"Let's go Fox!" Slippy said as he was already heading out the room.

Fox followed Slippy out of the door. While they were in the elevator, Fox held his head low and a tear started to roll down his cheek. Slippy noticed this.

"Fox, you okay?" Slippy asked.

"I'm fine." Fox answered.

"I don't know, you've been kinda down lately...are you sure?"

"I'm fine Slippy!" Fox yelled back.

Slippy looked surprised and decided to drop the subject before it got any worse. He looked out the elevator window and saw the Arwing hold.

"Stay focused Slippy." Fox said.

"You too, Fox." Slippy returned, patting him on the back.

Fox and Slippy ran towards the only two Arwings that were left and got in them. They readied their selves for takeoff.

"Are you two ready down there?" Peppy asked through the communication monitor.

"Yes!" They both said.

"Launch all ships!" Peppy ordered.

The two Arwings launched off into space and headed towards their next destination, Euria.

---------------

Krystal stretched and yawned, waking up from a quick nap. Her eyes were groggy and she didn't feel refreshed at all. She looked over to the monitor to see Falco still asleep and she sat up and looked out her window. She saw a big red planet bursting with lava and volcanoes were everywhere.

Krystal then called to Falco.

"Falco! Falco! Do you read me? We've reached our destination! We've reached, Planet Venom!"

Krystal then switched off auto-pilot and started to approach the planet.

"Wait up!" Falco yelled.

"Adjust your G diffuser Falco! Were going in." Krystal ordered.

"_All of this is for you... Fox."_

**And there you have it. Chapter 1 is done! I really think I did a lot better than the Prologue.**

**Chapter 2 will come soon, and, once again, thanks a ton for the reviews! **


	3. Rival Reunion

**Author's Note:** Hey! I'm back with Chapter 2! Get ready for intense reading.

Disclaimer: Like I said I write stories, not own companies. I don't own StarFox.

**-StarFox: Illusions-**

Chapter 2: Rival Reunion

Two Arwings approached the planet Venom with extreme caution. They set their G diffusers and headed to the planet's surface.

"Falco, I hope you're ready..." Krystal said. She focused her eyes on the planet, silent as ever. She then took a deep breath and closed he eyes, trying to sense any danger on the planet.

"Anything?" Falco asked, knowing she read the planet with her telepathic abilities.

"No. Not a single trace of danger. Strange..."

"_Hmm..."_ Falco thought. "_That's strange. There should be havoc everywhere in this place."_

" Well Krystal, if there's no danger, lets go! I'm getting bored over here!"

"R...Right!" Krystal stuttered.

Krystal shook her head. Planet Venom was still a dangerous planet with or without danger.

"But, Falco... be careful out there." Krystal added.

"Don't worry 'bout me." Falco winked.

The Arwings pressed on and entered the atmosphere of Planet Venom.

---------------

"There's Planet Euria, Slippy! You ready?" Fox asked.

"Yep!" Slippy answered.

Two Arwings were flying towards a bright purple planet. There were dark spots on the planet representing the destruction the bogey inflicted on the planet.

"Adjust you G diffusers Slippy." Fox ordered.

Slippy did as told and they both entered the planet.

"Let's land somewhere on the outskirts, where they enemy can't see us." Fox said.

The landed in the middle of what seemed like a purple desert.

"The soil here is kinda weird, huh?" Slippy said.

"Never mind that Slippy, report to your duties, I'll track the bogey down with my heat seeking radar, then enter the bogey and defeat the enemy." Fox explained.

"And I'll protect the citizens, right?" Slippy asked.

"Right!" Fox answered. "I'm counting on you, let's do this Slippy!"

Slippy took off towards the city in the distance. It looked battered and destroyed from where they were standing. Fox's eyes placed on Slippy to make sure he would get there unharmed. He then tapped a button on his watch and a infrared radar appeared. Fox jumped in the Arwing and took off in the skies.

"So far, so good..." Fox said.

---------------

Slippy was running through the city streets of Euria. He looked around every nook and cranny of the city to find any left behind citizens. He found a building that was burned by enemy fire but Slippy still investigated inside. He kicked the door open, nearly falling due to his short, stubby legs, but he kept going.

He turned on his light on his Blaster and withdrew it.

"Hello? Anybody here? Hello?" Slippy called around through the building.

He went inside a room that had a bunch of lockers everywhere and walked by each locker. He was almost done investigating when he heard banging on a locker in front of him. Slippy was sweating bullets.

"-gulp- Who's in there?" Slippy asked. He got no response and the banging stopped.

"Maybe it's just me...YIPE!" Slippy screamed as the locker started banging again.

Slippy walked beside the locker and opened in cautiously. When it opened, a body fell out of the locker. Slippy made sure to keep his Blaster pointed at the body, but he checked the body out.

It was a cat that had a mini-skirt on and a long blue shirt. He could obviously tell it was a female.

He ripped the tape off the cat.

"Yeow! Don't you have any respect for women?" She said.

"Sorry. Who locked you in here?" Slippy asked.

When Slippy untied her and she raised up, he found she was as tall as Krystal.

"I don't know, everything happened so fast. I can't recall...Wait! Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Slippy Toad, a member of the StarFox team." Slippy said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...STARFOX? Boy, have you and your team come to the right place!" She said.

"Yeah. We came just in time. So, we need to get you..."

"...I've always wanted to date the leader Fox McCloud. You think I have a chance with him?"

"Uh..."

"Well, not that I don't like him or nothing, I mean, I'm sure he's busy and stuff and balh blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah..."

Slippy's head started spinning. She was talking way too fast. She sounded like a tape recorder on fast foward. Before Slippy got any dizzier, he asked her,

"What's your name?"

"Oh, Terriopa. My friends call me Terri."

Just then, footsteps was heard walking towards the room.

"Uh, oh..." Slippy said.

"I thought I locked in there good you little... huh?"

"Hey! Your one of Wolf's soldiers..." Slippy stated.

"Well, if it ain't Slippy Toad, a member of StarFox." The soldier said.

"What are you doing here? Are you the bogey?" Slippy said.

Terri started backing up in the room, trying to sneak around them.

"That's none of your concern! Now die!" The soldier said, launching a Blaster shot in Slippy's direction.

"Barrier!" Slippy shouted.

He pulled out a button that made a Barrier appear around Slippy. Terri took this chance to run out of the room.

"Huh? Hey! The girl!" The soldier said.

Slippy covered his eyes as he threw a Flash Grenade. A huge Flash lit up the room. The soldier put his hands to his face, blinded by the flash.

"GAH!"

Slippy ran out of the room, chasing down the Terri.

When the guard regained his vision he spoke in the speaker on his walkie talkie.

"This is soldier #37 to Wolf, soldier #37 to Wolf, a member of StarFox is present. I repeat, a member of StarFox is here in the city."

---------------

Fox was flying through the air in the Arwing, searching for the bogey using the infrared radar.

"It must be somewhere around here..."

Fox sighed as he made his way around the planet in a circle. He made sure he checked every signal in the radar, but not one bogey came up.

Fox then came up with a brilliant idea. He remembered Slippy had a anti-cloaker in his Arwing, so he quickly pulled up on the steering wheel, made a U turn and departed for Slippy's Arwing.

---------------

"Terri? Are you in here? It's me, Slippy. Are you okay?"

Slippy was inside another building, this time, a small academy.

"Um, are you in here?" Slippy said, checking each locker and moving things around. He knocked on doors before he entered to make sure no one was in, then he took a look inside. He searched in a closet when a hand pulled him down under the piles of uniform cloths gathered on the closet floor.

"Yipe!" Slippy said as he was being pulled down.

"It's me Slippy. Y' know, Terri." She said as she and Slippy hid in the cloths. She looked at Slippy and knew Slippy wanted an answer for he sudden movements and quiet behavior.

"Look...It's like this. I have a switch personality. I can turn into a talkative common street girl, into a shy sweet innocent one in just a blink of an eye. It's a useful technique, though. All citizens of Euria have this astounding power."

Slippy then eyed her weirdly. He could tell she was lying.

"Okay, okay...You caught me. I'm a secret spy sent by Wolf o' Donnell. He knew you and your team would come to apprehend him, so he sent me out to spy on a team member and get them in the right spot..."

"Huh? Right spot? Uh... is this the spot?" Slippy asked, worried.

"Yep!"

The spy quickly dove out of the closet and Slippy was hit by a beam that teleported him out of the building.

"Sucker..." She said.

---------------

Fox had reached Slippy's Arwing and found the anti-cloaker. He then quickly leaped out of his Arwing and back into his.

"Now I'm set!" Fox said, taking off in the air again with the Arwing. He connected the anti-cloaker with Fox's radar and saw the cloaked ship.

"Yes! It worked. Now I can infiltrate the ship. What?"

Fox looked on the ship and saw the StarWolf logo on it.

"Oh no... It's Wolf! He wanted to lead us here..." Fox said. Fox then landed on top of the ship and hopped off the Arwing. He took a shudder down into the ship and hid in the shadows until the coast was clear. He found himself in a hallway filled with jail cells. He found Slippy in one of the cells.

"Fox!" Slippy shouted.

"SLIPPY? What are you doing up here? You were supposed to..."

"There was this spy pretending to be a citizen. She led me into a trap and I wound up here. Wolf is behind this whole thing!" Slippy explained.

"Yeah. I know...Don't worry Slippy, I'll get you out. I'd bet anything Wolf has the keys."

Fox started to depart out into the hallway.

"Fox! Wait! I overheard dome guards and they said they were gonna blow up the ship. Better hurry!"

Fox nodded and went out the door. He checked the halls for anybody and pressed on ahead. The captain room was somewhere on board. He checked each door throughly until he found the control room. He saw the keys on the desk in front of him.

"Alright! Now I can free Slippy and get out of here!" Fox said.

"Not gonna be so easy pup..."

Fox turned around to see his long-time rival, Wolf o' Donnell. He was accompanied by his partners Leon and Panther.

"Wolf." Fox grinned as he and Wolf paced around the control room.

"Set the detonation device you two. This fox is for me." Wolf ordered.

"I wonder if Krystal is around?" Panther said.

"Keep dreaming lover boy. He's all yours, Wolf." Leon said.

Fox and Wolf circled each other.

"Wolf. I haven't seen you since the Aparoid threat. Why did you lead us here?" Fox asked.

"Because Fox, I still need an apology." Wolf said.

"Why are you wasting your time?"

"I'm not wasting it...I'm living it."

They kept circling each other.

"I had this perfectly planned out. I wreck havoc on a boring little planet, StarFox comes to save it, I kidnap one of his teammates to lure you to me, where we can settle it. Right here, right now."

Wolf explained.

Fox growled as the detonation timer began.

'Five minutes until detonation'

"Why are you about to blow up the ship anyway?" Fox asked.

"So if one of us doesn't kill the other in time, the explosion will..."

Fox and Wolf stopped pacing.

"I'm gonna destroy you, Fox!"

"I think you got that backwards, Wolf..."

'Four minutes until detonation'

They both charged at each other, ready for battle.

**Yay! I leave you in suspense. Chapter 3 coming soon. I'm trying my best to keep you readers interested. :)**


	4. Fox vs Wolf

**Author's Note:** I'm back with Chapter 3. Once again, thanks a bunch for the reviews lately. My other story isn't getting any at all. If anyone would review my Sonic the Hedgehog story, Emerald Hunters, it would be greatly appreciated, as I still have a lot to learn about fan fiction. Enough of my blabbering, on with the story:)

Disclaimer: StarFox is cool, but I don't own it.

**StarFox: Illusions**

Chapter 3: Fox vs. Wolf

Fox and Wolf charged at each other, ready for battle.

Fox jumped over Wolf and ran towards the keys. He picked them up, only to have Wolf punch him in the back of his head. His head fell on the computer, with his body slagging on the floor. Wolf readied both of his fists and combined them. He then slammed his fists hard on the computer keyboards, as Fox rolled out of the way just in time.

Fox rubbed the back of his head, withdrawing his Blaster and pointed towards Wolf. The alarm for the detonation was ringing uncontrollably as Wolf withdrew his Blaster as well.

"Well, pup. I would saw this, is a draw." Wolf said, pointing it towards Fox as well. They both shot their Blasters, each beam heading right towards the rivals. Fox saw the beam and dove for cover. Wolf dove too, but his tail was caught in the Blaster.

Wolf shrieked in pain as the burning pink beam grazed his tail. He fell on his stomach as he landed. Fox walked towards the keys on the computer keyboard.

'Three minutes until detonation'

Fox grabbed the keys and made a break for the door, not before pushing a button on the Keyboard. Wolf looked over towards the door and saw Fox leave the room.

"Heh..." Wolf started. "If that Fox thinks for one second that I would be downed just because of one measly shot to the tail, he's sadly mistaken..."

Wolf got up and chased Fox out the door.

Outside in the hall, Fox was running as fast as he could to Slippy. He felt the wind rushing through his fur as he made his way towards the cell in which Slippy was in.

"Fox! It's about time! I was starting to get worried." Slippy exclaimed, sweating bullets.

"There never will be a time when your in serious trouble, Slippy. Not while I'm on the job." Fox explained, grinning towards the toad. Slippy responded by smiling back.

'Two minutes before detonation.'

"We have to get out of here! C'mon!" Fox yelled as he pulled Slippy towards the door. As soon as Fox rushed out into the hall, a Blaster shot nearly hit the unsuspecting fox, but it missed and hit the wall instead.

"This is checkmate, pup. You and the toad are dead." Wolf said, approaching them with care as his Blaster pointed towards them.

"Wolf! Are really going to go this far just to take me out? Are you really that determined?" Fox asked, pulling out his Blaster as well, pulling Slippy towards the ventilation shaft Fox entered the ship in.

"Yes." Wolf answered, walking faster towards the duo. "You know I'd do anything to take you out Fox, surely you haven't forgotten?"

"No, I haven't forgotten." Fox answered. Wolf was now in front of the two StarFox team members. Slippy was right under the ventilation shaft, sweating more bullets than before, unsure of what to do.

"There's one thing you've forgotten though..." Fox added.

"Oh?" Wolf said, charging his Blaster.

"Yeah. How smarter I am!"

Slippy was sucked up the shaft and Fox quickly followed. Wolf fired his charged up Blaster, but it wasn't at all close to hitting Fox.

"Damn that Fox! He must've switched the shaft from suck to blow inside the control room! How could I have missed that?" Wolf said, pounding his hand into his head.

'One minute until detonation.'

Fox and Slippy found themselves back out on top of the ship. The ship's engine was clattery and noisy, and Fox and Slippy could still here the alarm from outside.

"We've gotta go Slippy! Hop onto the wing of the Arwing and I'll take you towards the other Arwing, so we can both get out of here and report to Peppy back at the GreatFox." Fox explained.

"Right." Slippy answered, hopping onto the Arwing.

Fox hopped inside the Arwing cockpit and took of towards the Arwing hidden in the outskirts.

They were flying full speed through the air as Slippy nearly fell off. He swung his arms back and forth, trying to keep his balance.

"Hold on Slippy! We're almost there!" Fox yelled out towards him.

Just then, a blast came from out of nowhere and hit the Arwing. Slippy flew up into the air and started falling towards the surface of Euria. Fox quickly flew down towards him and flew under him to make him land back on the Arwing.

"Thanks a bunch Fox..." Slippy said, dizzy.

"What was that?" Fox asked.

Slippy snapped out of it and looked towards the ground. He saw a familiar looking cat down on the surface, accompanied by Panther and Leon. The three were shooting at them below in Wolf's new invention, Wolfmaster Tanks.

"Fox! It's Panther, Leon and that double-crossing spy!" Slippy announced, still looking down at the tanks.

The tanks looked like a spitting image of the Landmaster Tank, except the color was red and grey and StarWolf's logo was on each side of it. They fired more shots at the Arwing.

"Look out!" Slippy yelled.

Fox swerved the first few missiles and shot the other one. The explosion from the missile caused smoke to appear and it clouded the view of the three below. When the smoke cleared, they saw the Arwing flying towards the outskirts.

"Get the Wolfens ready. We're chasing after them!" The spy said.

"But what about Wolf?" Leon asked.

"Forget him! He didn't stop Fox did he?" The spy answered.

"But, he's still trapped on the ship and it's about to explode!"

"Oh well! He should've been quicker!"

Leon and Panther looked at one another as they drove of to find Wolf.

"Fine! I'll take care of Fox!" She said, taking off with the Wolfmaster towards the Wolfens.

Fox landed next to Slippy's Arwing. Slippy leaped off and hopped in his Arwing.

"I can't believe Wolf attacked this planet just so he could settle things with you!" Slippy said.

"That's not surprising to me. Wolf would do anything to get what he wants." Fox answered. "Enough chit-chat! Slippy, you ready?"

"Yep!"

"Let's get outta here!" Fox stated as he and Slippy flew off towards the skies.

They flew off the planet's gravitational limitations and off into space.

"We have to report this to Peppy at once! We gotta tell him that Wolf was behind everything!" Fox ordered.

Slippy agreed and while he was trying to get in touch with the GreatFox, a laser attack from behind startled the toad.

"Um, Fox? It's not over yet!" Slippy said, looking behind him. Fox looked behind him too as a lone Wolfen gathered speed towards them.

"Don't sweat it Slippy! It's just one Wolfen. Nothing we can't handle. Let's do this!" Fox stated.

The Arwings did a loop and they wound up behind the ship.

The pilot of the Wolfen noticed this and tried to dodge all the lasers being fired at her, but she was hit hard in the back with two well fired shots.

"Gah! This StarFox team is good! But I'm better!" the Spy said as she looped behind Fox and Slippy.

"Slippy! Take him out using a smart bomb from behind! I'll keep Wolf occupied up front." Fox ordered.

"Fox! That isn't Wolf! It's that spy!" Slippy corrected.

"Correct."

A cat's face came up on Fox's monitor. She was smirking at Fox.

"Who are you?" Fox asked.

"That's Terriopa! The spy!" Slippy said.

"Not Terriopa, you stupid toad! I'm what you would call, a apprentice of a certain someone." She explained.

"Huh? Aren't you a member of Wolf?" Fox asked her.

"Sure! Let's go with that." She said.

Fox eyed her suspiciously.

"Enough talk! Die!"

She fired shots at Fox, but Fox barrel rolled to deflect the lasers. She growled as she tried out a bomb left in reserve. She launched it at Fox but she missed entirely.

"You're not very good at this, are you?" Fox stated as he fired a charged up laser shot. It homed in on her and hit the Wolfen hard.

"GAH!" She yelled as the Wolfen shook uncontrollably.

"Now Slippy! Fire the bomb!"

The spy looked behind her to see another Slippy's Arwing. Slippy launched the smart bomb, but the spy boosted out of range to barely dodge the blast. She wiped the sweat off her forehead as she turned to face both of them.

"Lucky dodge!" Slippy yelled.

"But we still have the upper hand!" Fox added.

"Not quite..." she began. She started flying off in the distance. Fox chased after her, but she launched a flash bomb, which blinded the fox.

"...You haven't seen the last of me. You'll soon come to find out, not everything you see is real..."

The Wolfen flew off in the distance.

"What did she mean by that Fox?" Slippy asked, flying close to Fox.

When Fox shook off the flash blast, he shrugged.

"I don't know Slippy, but we'll have to be extremely cautious from now on." Fox answered.

Just then, a blast from behind startled both pilots and they looked behind to see three familiar Wolfens.

"Now there's Wolf!" Fox exclaimed.

"You thought you saw the last of me, didn't you, pup?" Wolf asked Fox.

"Nah, I knew I'd see you again, just not so soon. That's all." Fox responded.

"Heh! Tired after your little battle with cat traitor, eh? Too bad! We've got you right where we want you!" Leon stated.

"I guess it was just only those two, Wolf. The lovely Krystal or that bird isn't anywhere on radar." Panther added.

"Hmm. Good. The more easier it is for us, the harder it is for them! Panther, Leon! Let's murder 'em!"

They all charged at Fox and Slippy. Slippy dodged out of the way, but Panther was hot on his tail.

"Leon! Let's double team Fox! He's the most toughest!" Wolf ordered.

"Got it boss!" Leon responded.

They took off towards Fox. They shot lasers towards him, but Fox deflected them with ease using the barrel roll. Fox looped behind them and fired his last smart bomb. The Wolfens split up in different directions, making the bomb miss it's targets.

"Damn it!" Fox yelled. Fox followed Leon, not thinking twice. He couldn't lose here just because his team wasn't here to back him up. He shot a few shots at Leon, but he missed. Wolf approached Fox from behind and fired two direct hits on the Arwing. Fox and the Arwing rocketed as the computer percentage of the armor read 46 percent.

Fox could deny it no longer. He was losing and losing fast.

Slippy was struggling just as much as Fox. Panther made the Arwings spark and smoke appeared from the engine.

The alarm inside of Slippy's Arwing started ringing.

'Engine failure'

"OH NO!" Slippy said, sobbing as Panther launched a bomb in Slippy's direction. The bomb hit and half of Slippy's Arwing was blown to bits.

"I'm a goner!" Slippy yelped, sobbing uncontrollably.

Panther locked on to what was left of Slippy's Arwing.

"Bye bye, toady..." Panther said. He launched the missile.

Slippy closed his eyes and braced himself for the worst when suddenly, an Arwing from out of nowhere launched a barrier and saved Slippy.

"Wha...?" Slippy said, wiping tears away from his eyes.

"You owe me!" an unknown voice said as he launched a missile towards Panther.

"Gah!" Panther gasped as he barely dodged the blast.

The Arwing flew off towards Fox. Slippy looked on as the savior locked on to Leon's ship and launched another missile. It hit Leon with much force, he was sent flying.

"Re... Reinforcements?" Fox asked himself as he then directed his gaze towards Wolf.

"This'll finish you off!"

Wolf locked on to Fox, but the Arwing swooped in and gave Wolf at taste of laser shots.

"What the..." Wolf began as he turned to see another Arwing.

The Arwing then sided with Fox.

"Who's there?" Fox asked.

"You really don't recognize your old friend, huh? It's me..."

The face appeared on Fox's monitor. Fox gasped at the face.

"Bill?" Fox yelled.

Bill nodded. "I knew you'd need my help, so Peppy sent me to back you up. Look's like I came just in time, eh?" Bill stated.

"Bill! It really is you!" Slippy yelled.

"Now, we can take these guys no problem!" Bill added, directing his look towards Wolf.

Wolf looked on as three Arwings lined up, facing him and his team.

"StarWolf! Attack!" Wolf ordered.

"StarFox! Attack! Fox ordered.

The six Arwings launched at each other and starting shooting.

Fox and Wolf took on each other, Bill and Leon dealt blows to each other, and Slippy and Panther once again battled.

Fox locked on to Wolf and launched a laser in Wolf's direction, Wolf was hit and looped to hit Fox, but Fox dodged the lasers. Bill was having no troubles taking on Leon, as he shot many successful hits in a row on him. Leon shrieked as his left wing was torn apart.

Slippy with only half a ship, was still getting tagged a lot by Panther, but he looped around and planted a locked on laser on his ship. Panther growled as he shook of the laser using his barrel roll, but was unaware of what was coming next.

"Eat smart bomb!" Slippy yelled as he launched a well aimed smart bomb in Panther's direction. Panther could do nothing to stop the incoming bomb.

When the attack stopped Wolf called it quits.

"StarWolf! Retreat!"

The three Wolfen took off in the other direction.

"Mark my words, Fox! I will beat you one day!" Wolf yelled back towards him.

"I'll be waiting!" Fox yelled back as they watched Wolf and his team disappear from view.

"Thanks a ton, Bill! If it wasn't for you, we'd be goners by now!" Slippy said.

"Yeah, you would. You guys owe me big!" Bill stated, grinning at Fox.

Fox responded by grinning back.

"Okay, when we get back to the GreatFox, snacks on me." Fox said.

Everyone laughed as they flew off.

---------------

"Is everything in place?" An shadowed figure asked.

"Yes master." Another figure answered.

"Good. We'll let them have their little fun for now, but when the time comes, he will never wish she hadn't did it."

"Yes master."

They both laughed an evilly as the area faded from view.

**Well, that was a long one, eh? In the later chapters you'll come to realize that all of these confusing pieces will come together, trust me. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Chapter 4 up soon! Oh, and don't forget about my Sonic story! Thanks for the reviews:)**


	5. James Revived

**Author's Note:** I"m here with Chapter 4! This chapter is shorter than Chapter 3, so there is a lot less reading! Yay! Anyways enjoy this Chapter.

**-StarFox: Illusions-**

Chapter 4: James Revived

Falco and Krystal were walking across an old bridge made of rock. It looked ready to fall apart. Falco walked across the bridge with no problems, but Krystal was hesitant.

"I don't know Falco..." Krystal began, "This doesn't seem like the right way to go..."

Falco turned. He saw Krystal folding her arms in the position as if she was freezing cold.

"What are you talking about? And why are shivering? It blazing hot here!" Falco asked.

"I don't know... Something about this place isn't quite right. I sense strange, scary things."

Falco rolled his eyes.

"Well, you're the one who wanted to revive Fox's old man! You're lucky I even agreed to help you! Now quit bein' a scardy cat and c'mon, 'cause if we came here just so you could change your mind and leave, I'm gonna be pissed!"

"I'm coming! Just scout ahead!" Krystal yelled towards him.

Falco turned and started running towards the cave entrance. Krystal then walked slowly onto the bridge. She stopped midway to look down. Molten lava was spewing below. Krystal quickly ran across.

Falco turned on his light on his Blaster and checked around the walls of the cave. He was searching around old rocks and debris located in a corner of the cave. The cave's color was a dark blue and a few crystals could be seen on the ceiling. The crystals shined light off from Falco's flashlight and the whole cave lit up.

Falco nearly gaged at the skeletons surrounding the cave that weren't visible earlier because of the darkness. He then saw a piece of inscription on the wall hidden behind a skeleton skull. Falco then removed the skull carefully, wiping his hands on his suit after he was finished. He then heard heavy breathing behind him.

Falco quickly turned and charged his Blaster, only to find a sweaty Krystal staring at him.

"DO NOT scare me like that, Krystal!" Falco exclaimed. "You got some kinda death wish or something?"

"S,Sorry..." Krystal panted.

Falco eyed her weirdly.

"You okay?" Falco asked.

"Fine." Krystal replied. "I'm just fine. So, what's up? Find anything?"

The cave started to darken.

"Krystal quick, shine your Blaster light at the crystals and leave the light there. I've got to figure out what this inscription says." Falco explained.

"What inscription?" Krystal asked, pointing her Blaster light at the crystals while looking back at Falco.

"This inscription. I can't figure out what kinda of language this is, though."

"It's Eurotopean language. I may be able to help you, Falco."

Krystal walked towards the inscription, while still holding the light up. She squinched her eyes, reading the tiny words. She nodded her head as Falco just stared at her clueless.

"It's simple how I'm doing this Falco. I'm telepathic, remember?" Krystal said, grinning at him.

"Hey! You read my mind! Stop doing that! Focus on the inscription!" Falco yelled, blushing.

Krystal chuckled as she turned and saw two big red eyes coming from the wall. She gasped and started backtracking away from the wall. Falco did the same as the red eyes came from out of the wall. A huge white head came out.

"It can't be!" Falco gasped. "It's the fake form of Andross!"

"What?" Krystal said, backing away from the giant, flat head.

The fake Andross started sucking in air and soon afterwards blew out some white debris heading towards them.

"DUCK!" Falco yelled as he and Krystal dove behind a rock.

"A fake form of who?" Krystal asked from behind the rock, as the debris flew above them.

"Andross! Y' know, StarFox's enemy! The one that tried to take over Suaria. The one who destroied your home of Cerniria!" Falco answered.

"But that's not the real Andross?"

"No, that's a fake form to make us think it's Andross. We've beaten it before and we'll beat it again! LOOK OUT!"

The rock crumbled and the fake Andross was sitting behind them. They quickly got up and started running.

"Aim for his eyes with your Blaster!" Falco ordered.

Krystal nodded as she and Falco shot the Blasters directly at the fake's eyes. The fake Andross started shriek in fear, like a screaming hyena.

"It's working!" Falco said. He then looked over to his left and to his horror, saw another fake just like it.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Falco said. "Krystal! Change of plans! Run!"

"Right!" Krystal agreed, noticing the duplicate as well.

The made a break for the entrance of the cave, but when the arrived outside, the saw an army waiting for them right outside.

"I told you planet Venom isn't a picnic!" Falco said.

"What'll we do?" Krystal panicked. She then held her head in pain, groaning.

"Krystal!" Falco yelled.

Krystal collapsed on the ground unconscious. Falco then looked at her, then looked up to see the army approaching them slowly, and the other two inside the cave came out as well. Soon, they were surrounded by endless amounts of fake Andross.

"Why do this to me Krystal? Because of you, were about to DIE!" Falco yelled into the air.

Just then the ground crumbled beneath them and Falco and Krystal went plummeting down towards the lava below!

"GAHHHH!" Falco yelled.

He quickly checked his surroundings while falling and saw a cave close to the lava. Falco quickly withdrew his grappling hook, grabbed Krystal and shot the hook at the cave. Falco hoped the hook would latch onto something to sling them in the cave entrance. Then, the rope tugged and Falco and Krystal swung into the cave mouth, barely escaping the lava pit.

Falco and Krystal landed inside the cave. Falco got up and spit gravel from his mouth.

"Grappling Hook, never leave home without it." He said to himself as he shook Krystal to try and wake her up. Krystal awoke with a groan.

"Hey! Wake Up! You owe me!" Falco said.

"Wha? Where are we?" Krystal asked.

"Don't know, don't care! Let's hurry and find James so we can get off this blasted planet!"

Krystal then got up. She rubbed her head and felt dizzy.

"I had a crazy vision..." Krystal said.

"I'm sure you did..." Falco said sarcastically.

"Hey! Being a telepath isn't easy y'know! And..."

Krystal paused and got up. She gasped at something behind Falco.

"What?" Falco said turning around.

Then Falco saw what they had been searching for. A tombstone sat before them. The inscriptions on it said, "here lies a legend"

"Falco! We've found it! We've found James' grave!"

---------------

Fox and Slippy had just got back from the mission on Euria, along with Bill.

"Remember Fox, you're treating me for saving your hide, as always!" Bill chuckled.

"What do you mean, 'as always'?" Fox asked, chuckling slightly as well.

Fox, Bill and Slippy made their way to the cockpit of the Great Fox.

Once they entered, Peppy quickly ran towards them worried.

"Fox, Slippy, Bill! Falco and Krystal haven't returned yet, and I traced ROB's conversation with Krystal before she and Falco left and..."

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down oldtimer!" Fox said. "Now, what's the problem?"

"Krystal and Falco went to Planet Venom!" Peppy yelled.

Fox, Slippy and Bill were shocked. Fox literally fell onto his knees.

"WHAT?" Fox yelled.

---------------

"What are you gonna do?" Falco asked, looking at the tombstone. "And more importantly, who built this tombstone for James?"

"I'm going to seek those answers right away!" Krystal replied.

She sat down in front of the tombstone and closed her eyes. She was in a trace. As Falco stared at her and back out the cave entrance, all of the fake Andross started forming around the cave mouth.

"Uh-oh!" Falco said.

Just then Krystal shrieked in pain and held her head as the she collapsed on the floor.

"Krystal! Not again! Did you revive James at least? KRYSTAL!" Falco yelled.

One Andross flew straight for Falco inside the cave and Falco shot his Blaster at it, but missed it's eyes. Then, suddenly, a charged Blaster shot and destroyed the Andross.

Falco turned around.

"Krystal?" Falco asked.

"If charge up the Blaster, it'll kill them instantly!" a manly voice said.

Falco turned fully around to see a fox identical to Fox McCloud, holding Krystal over his left shoulder while his Blaster in his right hand.

"James?" Falco said.

"No time to explain..." James said. "...just keep shooting!"

**End of Chapter! Chapter 5 coming soon. **


	6. Escape from Venom

**Authors Note: **I'm back with Chapter 5. Get ready for action.

**-StarFox: Illusions-**

Chapter 5: Escape from Venom

The fake Andross started filling the cave as James McCloud held Krystal and Falco was staring at the alive James, thinking about what Fox would think if he was with them now. Falco shook his head to snap back to the problem at hand, the dangerous white faces getting ready to kill them at any second.

"Did you hear me? I said they die with fully charged Blaster shots! Don't just sit there!" James yelled, holding Krystal over his shoulder yet shooting huge balls of energy shots at the fakes, destroying a couple in one blast.

"Huh? Yeah! I knew that! You didn't have to tell me y' know! I'm not a rookie! I knew how to destroy them all along. I was just tryin' to get Krystal to-"

"Save it! Whatever excuse you may have does not apply. This young gal is in danger, and all you're worried about is trying to be cool." James interrupted.

"Hmm, maybe cause I am cool..." Falco mumbled.

Falco then joined in with the aid of James. They shot many blasts at the fakes and destroyed a majority of them, but they were getting cornered fast.

"Dammit! This is bad! Were are they all coming from?" James said, still holding Krystal over his shoulder.

"How should I know? All I know is Krystal read some weird language and all of a sudden, these things pop up!" Falco explained, shooting multiple blasts at a couple of fakes in approaching. He shot so many at once, his gun went out of control and shot the rocks above the cave entrance, trapping themselves inside. The cave got so dark, the only thing James and Falco saw were multiple red eyes staring down at them, and nothing else.

"I'm gonna kill Slippy! I told him to repair my Blaster properly! He went so fast he probably didn't repair it good enough!" Falco said, staring at the red diamond shaped eyes.

"All because he didn't wanna miss that stupid soap opera, My wife and Kids! Idiot! You can't even get a good signal flying in the Lylat System!"

"Stop complaining!" James yelled at Falco.

Falco glanced at James.

"You gotta idea to get us outta this situation? I sure hope you do, cause I really don't feel like dying here." Falco said.

James smirked. He looked behind him towards the grave of where he slept when he was dead. He closed his eyes, and opened them again. He then looked at Krystal.

"I know why they're after us. It's her." He said, pointing towards Krystal.

"Huh? Krystal? They want her? Great!" Falco said, backing against the wall as they ran out of room to maneuver.

"Well, follow my lead. I know what to do."

James jumped into the grave and laid Krystal down inside.

"What are ya doin'?" Falco asked.

"Just follow me!" James hopped out and walked towards the fakes in the pure darkness. Falco followed.

"What the heck?" Falco said.

James stopped and yelled out towards the fakes;

"She's yours! Go and take her. Leave us in peace."

"Oh hell no! What in the world are you doing? Are you crazy?" Falco yelled.

The fakes started levitating towards the grave as James motioned Falco to follow him again. Not knowing what was going on, Falco nodded and followed him and started yelling again.

"Are you full of it? Is there something wrong in that so called brain of yours? Huh? What's the problem?"

"Just watch..." James calmly said.

The fake Andross surrounded the grave in which Krystal was in and three of them were about to levitate into the grave when suddenly a bomb in the corner of the room blew up and the whole cave was not only dark, but surrounded in mist.

"What the-?" Falco exclaimed as James went to rescue Krystal inside the grave.

When James emerged with Krystal, he ran towards the rocks that had barricaded them all in, set a grenade and blew the rocks out and into the surrounding magma outside the cave. He then reached in his bag he let hang from his right leg and pulled out a hook-shot and aimed it towards the cliff above them. With the light being let inside the cave again, the fakes noticed James and Falco with Krystal.

"We gotta get out of here! They've spotted us again!" Falco explained, whilst pulling out his Blaster and pointing it towards the group of fakes that filled the cave.

James finally shot the hook-shot and it as it whipped through the air, Falco was holding the fakes off by shooting repeatedly towards them. As groups of fakes were getting destroyed, the hook-shot latched onto a solid rock on the cliff. James tugged on the rope connected to the hook-shot to see if it was tight enough and motioned Falco towards him.

"C'mon! Let's get outta this dump of a planet!" He said, holding his hands out towards Falco.

Falco ran towards James.

"Hold on tight to me, we're gonna fly towards the wall over there." James mentioned as he pointed towards the wall in which they were going to swing over to.

Falco nodded and held his arms around James waist and stood behind him.

"_This is not right at all!_" Falco said in his head. He looked back to see the fakes start shooting more debris at them.

"GO!GO!JUMP!" Falco yelled at James.

"Hold on!" James shouted as he jumped off towards the wall, barely dodging a few white squares as he swings towards the wall. When they reached the other side, close to hitting the wall and Falco still holding on, and Krystal still knocked unconscious on James' shoulder, James latched his feet out and hit the wall. As he hung sideways off the wall, he started making his way towards the cliff of the wall.

"Don't look down!" James yelled at Falco, as he kept climbing up the rock surface of the wall.

"I'm more worried about these things that keep shooting at us!" Falco said, looking back as the fakes started leaving the cave approaching James, Falco and Krystal.

"Hurry up! They're closing in fast!" Falco warned.

One of the fakes shot more white debris at them, as they nearly hit Falco.

"Almost there!" James yelled back as he was inches away from the top. As he reached the top, he climbed up and let Falco off of him, collected his hook-shoot, and started to run with Krystal on his shoulder still.

"Huh? Wait!" Falco yelled, as he started a sprint as well.

They ran as the fake Andross started chasing after them, still shooting debris. James was ahead looking around as he was running looking for a place to loose them. His eyes were fixed on a cave towards the east of him.

"This way!" James yelled.

"Right!" Falco responded.

They turned their direction towards the cave and kept running from the fake Andross, already losing them.

"Man, they're slow!" Falco said as they entered the cave.

"Good thing too, 'cause we've just hit a dead end." James said.

James and Falco looks at solid dark rock blocking their exit route from the fakes.

"Great! Just great! Anymore dead ends you wanna take us to Captain 'I'll lead the way?" Falco exclaimed.

"Look, let's just bomb our way through again. Oh, but I'm all out of Grenades." James explains while moving his hand around in his bag.

"Dammit! I don't have any either!" Falco says.

The fake Andross, who finally catches up to them, started filling the cave. As James and Falco start to back up towards the wall of the cave, James notices the fragile ground they were standing on.

"I'm open for more suggestions James." Falco said, as his started to sweat.

The fakes all shot debris towards them.

"Yeah. Jump." He said.

"Huh?" A confused Falco said.

James jumped and fell through the ground. Falco then shook his head and dove in after James as the shots from the fake Andross missed and hit the wall.

Falco was falling down towards the ground below. When he landed, he fell headfirst onto the dirt of the cave's sand.

"Get up." A voice behind him ordered. James was behind him looking at Falco as he pulled his beak from the dirt.

"That was close." Falco said while breathing heavily and getting up.

"Nothing is close for me. I live for this danger." James said, putting Krystal down.

"Ya know what, you really are related to Fox. You both have the same attitude, yet you make the greatest decisions. At least I know where he got it from now..." Falco said, taking a quick breather.

"Fox? I'm related to who?" James asked.

"Fox. Y'know, your son." Falco said, dusting himself off.

"My son?" James said, looking confused at Falco.

"You don't know who Fox is?"

James shook his head. "I don't recall having any son whatsoever."

"Your kidding me." Falco said, placing his hand over his face.

James looked back at Krystal. "What were you and this girl doing here on this dangerous planet, and how do you know my name?"

"It's kind of a long story. Where should I begin?" Falco said as they sat down to take a quick break.

----------

Three Arwings were flying through the outer space of the Lylat System. One was way ahead of the other two and was flying at full speed.

"Fox! FOX! Slow down a bit! Me and Bill can't keep up." Slippy yelled, appearing on Fox's screen inside his Arwing.

Fox was did not pay any attention towards Slippy as he was too busy trying to get to Planet Venom. He did not want anymore of his friends in danger. He wanted to get there as fast as possible. Slippy, however kept calling Fox's name.

"Fox! Fox! FOX!" Slippy kept repeatedly yelling.

"Can it Slippy! Can't you see he's ignoring us?" Bill stated.

"Yeah, well, what good is he if we're not with him?" Slippy stated.

Fox kept getting ahead of them every second. He was deep in emotion about saving his friends. Especially Krystal.

"_The last I saw Krystal, I was in an argument with her. I don't want her to die without me apologizing to her!_" Fox said in his mind, as he, Slippy and Bill flew off towards the deep corners on the Lylat System.

----------

"And that's basically what happened. She cared for Fox so much that she wanted to bring you back to life, and yet the job is half done, as she needs to get you to Fox, and you suffering from amnesia isn't helping either." Falco explained.

"I see. I see." James said, as he nodded.

"Now, what is going on. I very well want to know. How did Krystal revive you. You said you would explain." Falco said.

"Okay then, I at least owe you that. Falco, right?"

Falco nodded, noting that he got his name correctly.

"Right then Falco. What was Krystal's current condition before you found me?" James asked.

"She was fine-wait, no she wasn't. I think she had some kind of headache. She kept reeling in pain, nearly killed us too." Falco answered.

James thought for a second.

"Then, when we found you, she just collapsed and then POOF! There you are, alive and well, and with those stupid things after us, I didn't have time to think. It all happened so fast. Please, if you got an explanation, tell me please." Falco added.

"Hmm." James murmured, placing his index finger and thumb under his chin. "Maybe Krystal has some short of power. That power is what those things that are chasing want, I'll bet."

"That explains why those fake Andross are chasing us, but still, Krystal? Special power?" Falco said.

"Where did you and your team find Krystal?" James asked.

"Planet Sauria, I think." Falco answered.

"Ahh. There's lots of dark background beyond Dinosaur Planet."

"They only Planet we've been to that is beyond Sauria is the Aparoid base."

"Aparoids! I've heard of them somewhere." James mentioned.

"Ever hear of the name Andross? That's the person who killed you. That's the person Fox seeked revenge on. He's dead now, though, and those things that are following us are fake Andross that we thought were the real Andross that killed you, but we were wrong. My only thing that's bothering me is how did they come back to life, and why are there so many clones of it?"

Suddenly, they both jump up after hearing a strange noise above them that sounded like something levitating towards them, but it was faint however.

"C'mon, we must flee! They've found us." James said, as he picked Krystal up and swings her around his shoulder again.

"I still have more questions, but those can wait. Let's go." Falco said. James nodded and followed.

As they left the underground cave and came across an exit, Falco and James squinched they're eyes at the blinding light from the outside of the planet, having being in the cave for so long.

"We're almost out!" Falco said.

When they got outside however, they found that they were surrounded by many fake Andross. There so many they couldn't count. Around the millions were only an estimate.

"I hope your ready to die again, James." Falco said.

"Heh. Where's your fighting spirit, Falco? If we go down, we go down in a fight!" James said, putting Krystal down on the red rock surface of the planet.

"There's that cocky attitude of yours again." Falco said, pulling out his Blaster.

Then, out of nowhere, a blast came and wiped out a whole group of fakes. Falco and James looked up and saw three Arwings.

"Are they who I think they are?" Falco said, with a glimmer of hope.

The first Arwing landed and the cockpit opened. Fox came out in front of Falco and James.

"Fox! You're hear! How did you-"

"I'll explain later, hop in!" Fox stated, as the other two Arwings landed.

Falco nodded sprinted towards the Arwing Bill was inside.Fox picked up Krystal and gave her to Slippy. He turned back around and saw James.

"Hey mister. You might wanna come with me." Fox noted towards James. "And you look familiar somehow."

"Fox! That's your father James!" Falco said.

"What? You crazy or something Falco? My father's dead." Fox said, helping James get inside the Arwing.

"That's your father right there you idiot! Look closely at the cool sunglasses. He's the spitting image of you!" Falco said as the cockpit to Bills Arwing closed.

"He doesn't look anything like my father." Fox said, as he hopped inside the Arwing and took of towards space again.

"Drop the bomb, Slippy!" Fox ordered.

"Got it, Fox!" Slippy said, as he pushed a button that made a huge bomb drop and explode on the surface of Venom, wiping out all of the fake Andross. As the bomb blew, the three Arwings fled from the flames. Once they got in outer space again, Falco called everyone on Bills Arwing.

"Nice save guys. I owe you guys." Falco said.

"What in the hell were you guys doing on Planet Venom! You're lucky R.O.B. managed to track where you guys took of to." Fox said.

"It was all Krystal's idea. She wanted to make you happy by reviving your father for you. Y'know, the guy inside the same Arwing as you!"

"You must've bonked on the head pretty hard there Falco." Fox chuckled.

"I don't know, Fox. He really does look like your dad." Bill said.

"Yeah. He looks just like you." Slippy added.

"No, he doesn't. You guys are seeing things. He looks more like Wolf, not me." Fox said.

"What?" Everyone said.

"You're Fox, right? I'm James your father. That's what Falco told me." James said.

"That's just Falco talking out of his-"

"He has amnesia Fox. Can't remember a thing." Falco interrupted, trying not to get mad.

"I'm not really sure what's going on here myself. I think when Krystal wakes up, she'll tell us what's going on." James said.

"Yeah." Fox agreed. "What happened to her anyway?"

"Well, when she revived your dad," Falco started.

"Enough with that already, it's getting old!" Fox yelled.

"I'm serious! I wouldn't lie about it Fox!" Falco yelled back as the three Arwings went out towards Corneria.

**And that's Chapter 5 done! Wassup with Fox, eh? Doesn't he recognize his own father? Or is there something else to this frustrating moment for them all? Don't worry if your confused. All will be answered next chapter, so ttyf and stay safe:)**


End file.
